Dial Fighters
The are the mecha of the Lupinrangers. Overview They are parts of the Lupin Collection that was given to the Lupinrangers to battle the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. They have multiple battle uses, such as to transform a civilian, in this case, a thief, into a Lupinranger (with a VS Changer), to attack, and to act as battle vehicles. It was also discovered that they can work with other pieces of the Lupin Collection, such as GoodStriker to increase their chances in battle, such as to form a giant robo. A unique function of the Dial Fighters is that they can automatically decode and unlock the safes found on the Gangler Monsters. History Upon witnessing the apparent deaths of their loved ones at the hands of an alleged Gangler, each of the Lupinrangers were approached by a mysterious figure, an associate of Arsène Lupin, and tasked to use the Dial Fighters and VS Changers to find the other pieces of the Lupin Collection. Once the task is completed, the Lupinrangers have a chance to restore their lost loved ones. Enlarging their Dial Fighters, the Lupinrangers successfully eluded the Trigger Machines of the Patrangers. Later, when granted the power of GoodStriker, Dial Fighters formed the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the giant Garatt Nargo. Dial Fighters Red Dial Fighter The is the jet-based mecha of Lupin Red. Forms the chest and head of LupinKaiser. It's Attack Mode is capable of shooting energy webs Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-8 Red Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Blue Dial Fighter The is the airplane-based mecha of Lupin Blue. Forms the right arm of LupinKaiser. Its Attack Mode is armed with a machine gun underneath it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-8 Blue Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Yellow Dial Fighter The is the gyrocopter-based mecha of Lupin Yellow. Forms the left arm of LupinKaiser. Its Attack Mode is armed with a saw blade underneath it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-8 Yellow Dial Fighter (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers. LupinKaiser can uses the Blue Dial Fighter's arm as a Gatling gun and the Yellow Dial Fighter's arm as a saw. LupinKaiser's finisher is the : LupinKaiser summons a giant energy version of the VS Changer and performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy. History The Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser was first formed when GoodStriker chose to break away from the Patrangers and assist the Lupinrangers' Dial Fighters in their battle against the enlarged Garatt Nargo, allowing them to destroy the giant Gangler Monster once and for all. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8 LupinKaiser_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Additional Formations LupinKaiser Cyclone When the Cyclone Dial Fighter switches out with the Yellow Dial Fighter, they form . Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 6 Notes *This is the first mecha set since Timeranger where the components are all aerial-based. *''LupinKaiser'' (and the Dial Fighters that form it) sports a number of spinning dials one would find on a safe, circling back to LupinRanger's thief motif. *This is the first Sentai Robo since AbarenOh Nokodon to have a buzzsaw themed weapon for an arm **However, LupinKaiser is the first Main ''Sentai Robo to have a buzzsaw themed weapon as AbarenOh Nokodon is an ''auxilary formation. *The interior is similar to ToQger's ToQ-Oh (in terms of how the cockpit is set up and a character popping up at the Red Warrior's station). *The head design is similar to Maskman's Great Five . Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 8: The Thieves' Identities'' }} References Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices